


交际花

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: all大勋, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 18世纪交际花梗白白有单人视角





	交际花

**Author's Note:**

> 18世纪交际花梗  
> 白白有单人视角

18世纪贵族交际花梗  
魏原本是一位男爵的次子，衣食无忧地位尊贵，然而父亲病故，哥哥晨仍远在海外，有人说他死在了美利坚，有人说他在东方发了财，但哥哥是不会回来了，律师找上门来他才知道原来父亲与商人投资轮船欠下了巨额外债，也就是说，他在一夜之间变得一文不名。

但是贵族的开销多么巨大啊，封地是不能抛弃或售卖的，管理的仆从开销省不了；再加上从吃穿用度到衣食住行，每一样都要维持优雅精致，哪怕只是面子上的——因为一旦被别人看出来你的窘迫，银行、商店甚至同为贵族的亲戚朋友都会立刻要求偿还贷款或借款，让你的境况雪上加霜。

那要怎么做呢？魏只能选择是与别的贵族做生意。刚刚踏入社交的小少爷甚至还没来得及享受几支舞，就要奔走于各个庄园寻找帮助。

交际花也不是一出生就是交际花的。

胡小少爷答应给他资金周转，但是他也有条件。

魏说，我什么都答应你。

Day温温柔柔地笑，哥哥，你现在什么都没有了，你觉得我要什么？

魏的初夜换了一千五百英镑。

普通庄园一年的收入也就在这一夜里沉沦过去了。

魏甚至都不敢相信自己这种时候居然还在讨价还价，他怎么玩花样他都答应，硬是多要了五百镑。

当然最后这一整夜Day总还是把这成本统统讨回来了，那一夜魏被玩得浑身青青紫紫，走路的腿都在发颤。各种各样的体液几乎毁了华贵的床单，衬衣、内衣甚至还有女仆制服扔得到处都是。

也算是对得起这高级婊子的价钱。

有了第一次，第二次第三次就变得相当容易。甚至到了后来，都用不着有商业交往，只要拿点电话、电报、留声机一类或从美利坚带来的的新鲜玩意，再加上一副好皮囊，就足够爬上魏的午睡小床。

魏认识的人多了，有时候他的情夫们需要互相引荐还需要他牵线搭桥，互通消息。至于他们之间怎么较劲怎么合作，他想不想参与，那又是另外的事了。时间一长，几乎所有跟他上过床的人都欠着魏的人情。

更多的人觉得魏只是个出卖身体的婊子，贵族中摇尾乞怜的哈巴狗。魏只是看看那些男人们用尽全身解数博他欢心的样子，真不知道谁才是哈巴狗。

就在魏以为生活终于可以稍稍走上正轨的时候，晨哥哥回来了，带着从中国、印度满载而归的轮船。

魏开始慌了，他想断掉那些关系重新开始，但是男人们就像一条一条锁链拧在一起，把他死死地捆在欲望的漩涡里。

晨哥哥还是发现了，就在他跟从阳台爬进来的+2偷情的时候。哥哥只有想着这个弟弟才能在海难与异乡坚持下来，可是他不知道他怎么会淫荡至此。

但是穿着单薄睡衣的魏，刚刚放跑了情夫的魏，衣衫不整头发凌乱嘴唇红肿的魏，还是对他有着致命的吸引力。

白

白公爵为了像大家介绍他的小儿子，特意办了一场盛大的舞会。这也是白是第一次出现在此地的公众面前。他是白公爵的东方情妇的孩子，像他妈妈一样黑发黑眼，眉眼间带着东方特有的清冷与淡漠。他才刚刚被白公爵认回来，在舞会上一个认识的人也没有，他性格又内向，别人还会窃窃私语讨论他的东方母亲，这使他更加寡言。

有一个身穿酒红色礼服的男人走过来，拍拍他的肩膀。

你好，我是魏。那个人脸上漾起梨涡。这里的每一个人我都认识，跟着我就对了，喏，这不？

一个男人走过来和他们聊天，他说他叫张继科。

这是白。魏给他们互相介绍。你长得可真好看。

张继科跟他打了招呼，另一只手悄悄搂上了魏的腰。

白看见了，不动声色。

魏稍微扭动了一下身子，躲开了那只手，很快又被揽住，还被轻轻地捏了捏，吓得他一个机灵。

他们家也想开纺织厂来着，只是苦于找不到水源，魏状似无意地说，或许你俩能挺有共同语言。

他装作去看舞会另一边摆的白汤，手放在背后偷偷拧了一下张的手背，在白看不到的地方冲男人眨了下单眼，动作行云流水炉火纯青。

其实白并不怎么想谈经营上的事，白公爵还没那么信任他，尚未管理产业，他没什么内容可讲。

其实他更想谈魏来着。

舞会进行了大半场，魏不知道跑哪去了，白悄悄找了好久才发现。

这次他跟刘一起出现的。从阳台过来，刘在整理有些皱的燕尾，而魏显得狼狈多了，头发比开始的时候乱，嘴唇比见他的时候更红，连衬衫的扣子都扣错了。

白终于明白了母亲常恨得咬牙切齿的那种人是什么样的，他们勾引男人换取好处，把别人的一颗心踩在脚下，是撒旦身边的使者，专带着人堕落。  
他们是交际花。  
可是，母亲，对不起，我也是男人。


End file.
